1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for increasing user interaction with a digital video library system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology in computer-based Digital Video Library (DVL) education has improved significantly over the past few years to keep pace with the growing demand for the development and distribution of cost effective educational materials to students or learners in remote locations around the world. Today, online and digital-based learning technologies are able to simulate most aspects of a classroom environment, such as, for example, registering students for online learning sessions, delivering customized course content using a variety of delivery mechanisms, testing student retention of the course content, and recording, measuring, and monitoring student performance.
However, current distance learning technologies are not able to simulate classroom student/teacher interaction. Students taking pre-recorded video lessons find it difficult to be engaged with the course content. Also, when taking pre-recorded video lessons students are not actively encouraged to question the course material during the presentation. As a result, students with questions about the course material are limited in finding answers to their specific questions.